Traditionally, there is a technique for changing a configuration of a storage system including a plurality of storage sections. For example, when access is concentrated on any of the plurality of storage sections, the access concentrated on the storage section is distributed by changing the configuration of the storage system in some cases. In addition, for example, when a load is concentrated on any of a plurality of processors configured to control the plurality of storage sections, the load concentrated on the processor is distributed by changing the configuration of the storage system in some cases.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-157933 discloses a technique for automatically adjusting, based on performance information collected from a storage network element to be monitored, a target range of information to be collected after the collection of the performance information or the amount of the information to be collected. In addition, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-217700 discloses a technique for generating, based on statistical information representing the frequency of access from a host device to a physical extent assigned to a first logical disk, a copy volume of a first logical disk on a second physical extent assigned to a second logical disk. In addition, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-337790 discloses a technique for causing an external manager to communicate with a group of disk array control devices, collect and manage access information on physical drives included in the disk array control devices and logical volumes included in the disk array control devices and configuration information on the physical drives and the logical volumes, and generate an optimal instruction to migrate data in order to equalize access loads. Furthermore, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-222380 discloses a technique for causing a host device to estimate times for the execution of commands for a hard disk device based on parameter information received from the hard disk drive and rearrange the commands based on results of the estimation.